The stories about us
by my-little-fantasy
Summary: Friends, lovers, siblings, twins, enemies... The different relations and stories about the Kagamines'. (Collection of One-shots.)
1. Christmas gift

**A/N: Hello, guys! This will be a collection of one-shots with Rin and Len! **** (They are my favorite couple out of all Vocaloids!) Their relation will change in each one-shot (Sometimes they will be siblings, lovers, twins, friends, enemies or whatever you can imagine…). However! I hope you will like my stories and that you will enjoy them. Have fun! **

**Disclaimer: I just own the idea but none of the characters! **

**.**

**Title: Christmas gift**

**Genre: Friendship/ Romance/ Humor**

**Relation: Twins**

**Summary: It's Christmas and Len has forgotten about it.**

**.**

_**1. Christmas gift**_

.

Len yawned while he entered the living room. He ran his fingers through his hair, walked into the kitchen and took a banana out of a basket. While he started to peel it off, he watched his friends which hummed to the music and decorated a fir-tree. The blonde boy frowned and pondered about the reason why there was a tree in their living room, when his twin sister Rin ran into the room and discovered him.

"Len!" she squealed. "Hey, Len! Let's go to the Christmas market, okay? It's the last day to go there and you have promised me to take me there _last week_! Let's go, okay?" Len blinked surprised and frowned while he stared at his sister. His still tired brain needed a minute to process the information.

A fir-tree… Christmas market… his excited sister…

A cry escaped the boy's lips and the blonde girl winced. "I-It's Christmas today?!" Len panicked. His sister frowned and nodded hesitantly. Len bit his bottom lip nervously. "W-Wait a minute," he murmured and left the room while he dragged Kaito with him.

.

"Kaito! Damn, what should I do?" he hissed when they stood in the hallway. The elder looked at the blonde confused and asked, "What do you mean?" Len balled his hands into fists while he grumbled, "I have forgotten to buy Rin a present! I have practiced a lot the last few days and yesterday was the concert so I couldn't buy it back there! What should I do? She will be really upset and sad when she finds out about it! You have to help me, Kaito! Distract her for some time, okay? Can you do me that favor?" The blue-haired young man shook his head apologetically. "Sorry, Len but I have to stay here and help. Meiko has already beaten me some time ago because I wanted to skip my Christmas work. She will go crazy if I will make her do more work. And I don't want to die… I don't want to imagine what would happen to my ice cream when I'm not there anymore~" Len made a grimace. He grumbled. "Can you ask Miku or Luka?" he begged and got another head shook from the elder. "They want to prepare the food for this evening. Rin has already told them that she can't help because she will go to the Christmas market with you today."

"Damn, Kaito! I need **help**!" Len whimpered. Kaito wanted to answer him when Rin peeked inside the hallway. "Len~", she chirped, "Let's go! You have promised it!" The boy glanced to Kaito which shrugged his shoulders and mumbled a "Sorry". "Fine. Let's go, Rin," he murmured while he pondered how he could buy a Christmas gift _without_ her noticing it.

.

.

"Len! Look! That looks so delicious!"

Rin jumped up and down excitedly while she pointed to a small hut which sold pancakes with marmalade. Len walked to his twin sister and stared at the pancakes. She grinned happily when he bought her some. She took a bite. "Waaah~ So delicious!" she mumbled and offered him the one she had took a bite from. Len blushed lightly. "Come on! Take a bite!" Rin ordered and smiled. Hesitantly Len did as he was told and munched the pancake. Rin gave him a brighter smile and pulled at his arm. "Let's see what's there!" she chirped happily while she headed forward. Len sighed quietly as he watched his sister.

_I have to find a present for her, _he thought and sighed again. _Why have I forgotten the present for the most precious person in my life? That was really stupid! _

Rin stood in front of another hut and stared at the stuffed animals with shining eyes. After a moment she took a yellow bird in her hands and tilted her head to the side. Then she suddenly turned her head to Len and showed it to him while she giggled. The blonde boy felt his heart skipping a beat and gulped. _C-Cute._

As soon as this thought came he shook his head and walked to Rin. "D-Do you want it?" he asked her while he still tried to calm himself down. The blonde girl stared at him. Len blushed again when he looked into her bright blue eyes and closed his owns for a moment. "That one," he told the hut's owner and paid the stuffed bird.

His twin sister cheered and hugged the bird gently before she took Len's right hand. "Thanks, Len!" He nodded slightly and squeezed her hand. "No problem. As long as you are happy," he mumbled. Rin blinked surprised and blushed.

.

A few hours later the blonde girl pointed to the Ferris wheel at some distance. "Let's take a ride with the ferris wheel!" Len shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

As they walked to it, Len glanced to a hut. He quit walking and his sister turned her head to him perplexed. "Len?" she wondered. He gave her a small smile and showed her to go on. She did as she was told and he walked to the hut. The woman gave him a smile and watched how he looked at the jewelry. "Pretty much money," he mumbled when he discovered the prices. Len already wanted to go back to Rin when his sight was caught by a ring. It was of silver and two hearts with yellow gemstones adorned it.

_That would suit her very well, _he thought.

"How much is it?" he asked nicely. "15,500 JPY," the woman answered and Len gulped. "I don't have that much money left," he murmured when Rin suddenly called out his name. He turned his head around and discovered his twin a few meters away. "What are you doing that long? The ferris wheel-guy said that there's only one ride left for today before it will be closed!" "I'll be there in a minute!" The woman pondered and laughed slightly. "Forget about the price! I will give the ring to you." Len gave her a puzzled expression. "T-Thanks?"

"It seems like you want to buy it for your girlfriend. It will suit her very well. She's cute." Len blushed deeply before he stuttered, "G-G-Girlfriend? It's not like that. She's-" "Not?" the woman wondered but shook her head. Then she handed him over the ring and said, "But you're a cute couple. Here! Give it to her and have a merry Christmas!"

Len nodded unsurely before he went to Rin. The blonde girl took his hand and dragged him to the Ferris wheel.

As they took a ride with it, Len tried to forget about the woman's words. He shook his head slightly and glanced to Rin which looked outside while her eyes reflected the stars' lights. He hasn't noticed that it had already gone dark…

"That's so beautiful," his sister said and smiled at him. He blushed and nodded. Then he took a sharp breath and took her hand. Rin blinked when he slipped the ring on her ring finger. "M-Merry Christmas, Rin," he mumbled. The blonde girl stared at the ring for a moment and opened her mouth to say something when the Ferris wheel stopped and the door was opened. Len jumped out of the cabin and headed forward when his sister caught his hand and pulled him back. She gave him a quick peck on his cheek and mumbled, "Thank you, Len! Merry Christmas to you!" After that she ran forward, laughing and humming. Len touched his cheek gently and felt how his heart started to beat faster.

If he was honest he could get used to a Christmas like that…

.

.

.

**A/N: Merry Christmas! **** I hope you liked it! They were twins in this one but I personally like it when they have a (small) crush on each other… Hehe. However! Please review and I hope I will hear from you again! **


	2. The best birthday ever!

**A/N: Urgh! Because there were some problems with my internet I couldn't publish the birthday-chapter… -.- Okay, so here it is! Have fun! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the story! **

**.**

**Title: The best birthday ever?!**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Humor**

**Relation: Twins**

**Summary: It's the Kagamines' birthday and something is going on… **

**.**

**.**

_**2. The best birthday ever?!**_

.

Rin entered the café's lounge and looked around curious. She smiled and waved when she finally discovered her friends.

"Happy Birthday, Rin-chan!" Miku cheered and hugged her tightly. Luka nodded and said, "I wish you all good!" Rin giggled and sat down besides Miku. "Thanks… Where are the others? I thought they wanted to join us?" Luka shrugged her shoulders and murmured, "I'm sorry, Rin but it seems like Len and the others are going to be late." The blonde girl sighed. She rested her chin on her hands and rolled her eyes. "He had promised me to be on time this morning! I don't get why he is always late! And Kaito-nii and Gakupo-san are with him…"

Miku smiled gently and patted the younger's head. "Don't worry, Rin-chan! They will be here soon." "And if they won't be here soon, I will smack the crap out of them!" someone laughed. Rin looked up surprised and gave the brown-haired woman a bright smile. "Meiko-nee!"

The woman sat down next to Luka and grinned. She winked at the blonde girl and mentioned, "Sorry for being late. Seems like I am not the only one who is, huh?" Rin rolled her eyes again. "You're telling me!" she exclaimed.

"Ah! You are wearing your birthday presents!" Meiko remarked and looked at the girl's clothes. Miku nodded approvingly while she glanced to the girl's black and yellow plaid dress and the new shoes.

.

They talked for quite some time and Rin started to get frustrated when it began to dawn.

"They won't come. That idiot! Although he had promised me!" The blonde girl got up from her seat and sighed. "Ah, wait, Rin-chan! You don't have to go! I'm sure they will be here soon!" Luka called but got a head shook from the girl. "As if," she murmured. "I won't forgive him that time!" Then she turned away from her friends and left the café.

When she opened the door, she bumped into someone. The blonde glanced up and grumbled. "Hi, Rin-chan! Sorry for the late arrival!" The blue-haired man laughed. Rin narrowed her eyes. "Bye, Kaito-nii! See you, Gakupo-san!" she barked and passed the men. They looked after the girl surprised and Gakupo murmured, "Doesn't look good."

.

"That stupid guy! Is it too much to ask for him to be on time? It's our birthday after all! I won't forgive him too soon!" Rin mumbled while she walked in her home's direction. The girl was still in thoughts when she heard someone calling her name. "Rin! Wait, Rinny!"

The blonde turned her head and discovered the blonde boy in some distance. She snorted and headed forward. "Rin, wait! Please!" the boy called after her and caught up to her. "Let me alone!" she huffed. He gave her an apologetically gaze and reached out for her hand. "Don't touch me! I dare you!" "Rin, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be late! I tried to organize something for you. Miku and the others knew about it…"

The girl stared at her twin brother and snapped, "That's unfair, Len! I was so happy about our birthday today! I even put on my new clothes and wanted to celebrate with all of you but you weren't there! How do you think am **I** feeling now? Tch! Forget it! Don't follow me and don't talk to me! I'm mad at you!" The blonde boy sighed. He bit his bottom lip and begged, "Please come with me, Rin. Just for a moment. You won't regret it!" Rin took a deep breath before she finally followed her brother. "I hope for you that it's a **really good** reason!"

.

.

"What's so great about it?" Rin asked while she stared at the pond. Len chuckled and pointed to the night sky. Rin looked up and her eyes widened when a firework started. "What the hell?" she called. Len grinned and took her hand. "Miku-nee and the others were supposed to keep you busy until Kaito-nii, Gakupo-san and I are finished with the surprise but you are a **little bit** short tempered, Rinny. I'm sorry… I wanted to make you smile today. Happy Birthday!" Rin turned around to her brother and showed him a bright smile. "Thank you so much, Lenny! You're the best twin brother I could wish for!" she cheered and threw herself into a hug.

Len was too surprised to hold his balance so that both fell to the ground. Rin laughed and hugged him tighter. "Thanks…" she murmured. The blonde boy smiled gently and returned the hug. "No problem, as long as it makes you happy."

.

"My, my, we don't want to interrupt the both of you but…" a voice chirped. They looked up surprised and blushed when Miku and the others smiled at them cheekily.

"It's not like that!" Len panicked and Rin got up slowly. Meiko giggled and stepped backwards. "I think they don't want to be interrupted, guys. Let's go!" she hummed and the others followed her while they laughed slightly. "W-Wait! Hey! It's not like that!" Len called. "Rin, say something!"

Rin bit her bottom lip nervously before her head shot up. "Len, you idiot!" she yelled with flushed cheeks and ran after her friends. Her brother remained there and blinked surprised. "What have **I **done?" he pondered.

.

.

.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Uhm… it was the only thing that appeared in my mind when I thought about their birthday. However! Please review if you liked it! **** 3**


End file.
